1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an unlocking method, a computer readable storage medium for storing thereof and a handheld electrical device applying thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-mode handheld electrical device, an unlocking method for thereof and a computer readable storage medium for storing the method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As 3C (Computer, Communications and Consumer) technology develops, there are more and more people utilizing handheld electrical devices in their daily life. Most common handheld electrical devices are personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones, smart phones etc. Since mobile electrical devices are designed much smaller and easy to carry, more and more people use handheld electrical device and more functions are developed for different users.
In the prior art, different filesystem permissions may be assigned according to user accounts, which can protect data stored on handheld electrical devices from being stolen. However, persons near the user of the handheld electrical device can recognize the filesystem permission retrieved according to the user account, which the user inputs. For example, if a wife asks her husband to show her the data stored on the husband's handheld electrical device, the husband can't log in with lower filesystem permission since most wives know their husband's user account. Hence, in this case, filesystem permissions assigned according to users' account can not protect users' privacy.